For You,For Us, For Love
by AnGeLs PrInCeSs612
Summary: Darien's the son of the devil sent on a mission to kill a certain angel. Meet Serena an angel who's mission is to heal him by showing him the strongest emotion alive...love? can she teach him how to love before its to late for...her? readreview


Sorry everybody! Its just I have been super busy and I know that's not excuse for not updating for like a year but I really am sorry! If any of you have any questions what so ever you can reach me at xxlilprincess612xx@yahoo.com I'll try to respond to any of your questions as soon as possible. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon unfortunately :o[

_________________________________________

I woke-up drenched in sweat. My fingers combed through my blonde locks as I sat up on the bed and looked at the mirror. " Please let it be me, please" I walk closer to the mirror to see the reflection of my pale face. I let out a sigh of relief. 

" It was just a dream". I whispered to myself letting my hands glide over the structures on my face. I couldn't help but feel sick. " It was all a dream? How? It seemed to real". My thoughts drifted to Darien have I even met him yet? Is he still part of my mission? I look around the room. How did I get here? Do I belong here? Is this another test? Suddenly a bright behind me appears and the light reflects off the mirror. As I turn around I shield my eyes from the light.

" Kathy? Is that you?" I took a step forward, shifting my weight forward, unsure of whom it was. 

" Yes Serena, don't worry it was all a dream everything you thought happened, didn't happen. As for meeting Darien you'll meet him tomorrow; we enrolled you into High Stone Academy. Your dream was kind of like a premonition. Your going to be having more and more of them, some of them will provide you with clues but other than that you shouldn't really pay any mind to them. For it is against the rules to know about the future so don't let your mind go wondering around. He sent me here to help guide you; I will only know what you want me to know. You already know what your mission is; it is for you to help save his soul. Everything you need is provided for you. This will be your new home. " 

Serena looked around the room. It was pretty spacey and looked very elegant.

" But how could have everything been a dream? It seemed so real. " Serena replied. " I don't understand I already went to High Stone Academy, I met a girl named Molly, and I also met Darien we were assigned a project together. We were going to do it on Angel's Tower. I know I couldn't have been dreaming. We went to the mansion me and Darien got separated, we kissed and then I turned into somebody else. Her name was Katie! I know I wasn't dreaming! " Serena screamed. She didn't know why this was effecting her so bad. It was just a dream right? What were all these emotions she was feeling? She was so confused.

" Serena look at me I wouldn't lie to you, it was all a dream. You were so overwhelmed about your mission and how you would be able to have a life. A REAL life were you can feel all types of emotions not only love, but regret and jealousy, and you'll finally be able to experience what you've always wanted to. Instead of watching people from above you now get to help and experience things with them, and you were getting to excited. So when you slept, you dreamt about the mission, the people you might meet, the people you might help, and of course most importantly Darien. So basically your mind created this dream while you were asleep to help you deal with all the excitement." Kathy explained to her. 

Placing her hand softly on Serena's shoulder she said, " Now that you're starting this mission your going to start feeling many different types of emotions. You must learn how to deal with them. There are going to be times were you think you can't and you feel lost but don't give up."

Serena looked down and the wooden floor. She was so confused. " What do I tell people when they ask me where I came from or who my parents are? ". The thought of Katie and who she was still lingered in her head. Should she ask Kathy about Katie? Or should she just wait and let time reveal its secrets? As quickly as the thought entered her head it was soon interrupted by Kathy's voice.

" If anybody is to ask you anything about your parents, they passed away and you inherited all this. Your birthday is June 31 and your 18. You volunteer at a pre-school to help kids learn to read, and you really don't have a steady job right now because your focused on your education. By the way the Academy you go to is a collage, not a high school like your dream showed you. There will be lots of people your age, and before I leave I must give you the message I was supposed to give you in the beginning. Don't be fooled, for Darien's heart is colder than ice itself so do not rush into anything. Take your time to get to know him, but believe me he's not going to be nice and sweet to you. Remember he's evil and very powerful, but as powerful as he might be we know for a fact that he has to have a weakness. Were hoping that this weakness can be something that can heal his soul, something like you. That's why the Lord has sent you on this mission because he knows that your love for life, and the mortals you watch over are much more stronger than any hate or jealousy that binds this world, but not even he knows what might happen in the future. For the future is in your hands and remember don't give into temptation, as you can see he is quite the charmer." Kathy let out a small laugh; she walked up to Serena and pulled her into a hug. " I have faith in you and I know you can do it." Serena smiled and hugged Kathy back. Then within a blink of an eye she was gone. 

Serena laughed as she walked down the street with the wind blowing through her hair. She couldn't help wipe the smile off her face. This was first day of her life! Her REAL life where she can actually walk around, pick flowers, and talk to people face to face. She never really had a true encounter with a real human. She always had to watch them from above, watch them make mistakes that'll end up ruining their lives and their future. She thought about it some more, no this wasn't the beginning of her life, it was the beginning of her mission. Her smile faded for she would only be around until the mission was over. She let out another sigh. The emotions where already starting to effect her in many other ways that she wouldn't have ever thought.

" Wow I have a car? " Serena look at the shiny new car that stood outside her driveway. " Whoa when Kathy said that everything I need I'll have I didn't think she actually meant everything." She let her finger slide gently over the nice shiny car. 

"Beep beep, beep beep" The annoying sound filled the air. She looked down at her pink watch; it was 12 o'clock she couldn't help but get excited it was time for her to get to her collage classes. " I wonder what classes they decided to put me in? ". She let out a squeal of excitement as she got into her car. " I hope he gave me the ability to know how to drive this thing." She sat in the car, suddenly feeling very comfortable and confident. Yea she knew exactly what to do, she closed the door and drove away with a smile on her face.

Her hands were shaking as she walked up the stairs not only was she nervous but she was also totally lost. Kathy was right this was nothing like her dream, in her dream she had a nice principal who helped her around. Here she had nothing; all she had was her instinct, which was leading her to the wrong side of the school. She let out another frustrated sigh when she looked at her schedule then her watch again. Whatever class she was supposed to be in, she was already 35 minutes late. " There it is." Serena look at the door where R143 was written. " Finally." Serena let out a squeal of excitement as she walked towards the door, reaching over and grabbing a hold on the doorknob. Suddenly, massive sounds of footsteps were heard. 

"Ouch" Serena yelped as the door opened and came in contact with her face. Pulling away rubbing her forehead softy she stepped aside to see the person who had opened the door.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry." A girl yelled as she ran towards Serena softly placing her hand of her own head. " I didn't know you were outside the door." The girls voice was high-pitched yet sincere. " What were you doing outside of the door anyways? " The girl looked at Serena suspiciously.

" I got lost and I couldn't find my way, and when I finally found my room you opened the door and accidentally hit me." Serena replied, " By the way my names Serena." 

"Hi Serena, I'm Mina its nice to me you." Mina replied with a smile on her face. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes just light Serena, but Serena's eyes were lighter. " Do you need help getting to your other class? Today's classes were cut short because the teachers have an important meeting at 2 o'clock, same thing with Wednesday's classes." 

" My next class is History I think." Serena replied looking her schedule. She had two classes today and two more classes on Tuesday and Thursday. Handing her schedule to Mina, " Do you have any idea where that is? " She asked pointing at her schedule indicating to her History class.

" Yea its right down the hall, I have you for Thursday's classes too. " Mina replied with a smile on her face, " I guess I'll see you on Thursday then."

" Yea sure, thank you so much and I guess I'll see you on Thursday too. " Serena replied turning her back and walking slowly down the hall to her next class.

" Alright class listen up." A man who looked around his late 40's shouted. " This isn't babysitting class just to let you all know. If you're here you're here, if your not then oh well whatever you miss better be turned in whenever it is due. I don't do roll call, the way I take attendance is if you turn in your work for the day, you're here. If you're here in class but you just don't feel like working then to me you're absent and you'll probably end up failing this class. Do you all understand my ways?" all the students in the class nodded their heads. "That's great, this is all you need to know for now." The Professor replied looking around the class, observing all the students. " Oh and by the way I'm Professor Longuage and this is your new History class." He finished off his last sentence with a smile before returning to his desk just in time for the bell to ring. 

" How cool my first day of collage was only an hour." Serena thought to herself as she walked to the car. "Today looks like a good day to walk around." She opened her trunk and placed all her things inside. " Look there's a park just down the street." Before she knew it she was walking down the street like if she knew exactly where to go. Serena turned into a parking lot and she saw a church. Walking towards the church she saw a man sitting on the church benches with a knife in his hand, he was carving something onto the church benches. Flushed with anger Serena ran as fast as she could toward him. 

" You stop that right now, do you hear me! " Serena screamed and she stopped right in front of him. 

" Why don't you just mind your own fucking business?" The man replied with an annoying tone " Leave me the fuck alone you swear I'm going to stop just cause you're his little fucking follower." He turned around and spat on the floor. Serena let out a gasp it was him!

___________________

AU- I know this chapter was kind of short but I thought this chapter might help you guys out on some questions you might have. If you played close attention to the story I said that Serena gets to live her own life until the mission is done, but I never said that she is a complete human. I repeat she is not a complete human! She does have some abilities, which you'll find out about in the next few chapters. Oh yea and Darien isn't completely human either. I know everything may probably seem confusing right now, but believe me in the end it'll all match up perfectly. Thank you for reading this chapter and please REVIEW!!!!!!

u If anybody would like the chapters to come out sooner, please help me find an editor./u

- Angels Princess612 -

Xxlilprincess612xX@yahoo.com - email me if you have any questions or concerns about the story.


End file.
